The present invention generally relates to automotive fuel pumps, and more particularly to a regenerative turbine type rotary impeller.
Regenerative fuel pumps have been widely used in automotive applications because of the low specific speed number (ratio of diameter and flow rate vs. pressure), quiet operation, good hot fuel handling and durability. Since the regenerative fuel pump was first introduced, there is typically a xe2x80x9cdead zonexe2x80x9d area in the top of the vane grooves. Therefore, there is a need for improvements to the impeller of a regenerative turbine fuel pump.